7 Deadly Sins
by Goten54
Summary: Sieth, an orginization froming over the few years since Sephiroths defeat, has dissapeard, no papertrail, or evidence, just vanished into thin air, what happened?... -Includes OC from 3rd chapter onwards


**I dont own Final Fantasy, but I do own OCs, so yah!**

Review when youve read? **_:D_**

* * *

Fail, was the word used to describe this disaster, the experiments that had taken place got off to an explosive ending!

Miyu pushed 'That red button' on the desk, and as that happened, a larged block of metal slowly approched the ground, containing the experiments that had been conducted with the other half.

"Doctor Miyu!, forget the experiments lets get the heck outa here!" Elena called, trying to pull him away, with a shrug, Miyu pushed her away and replied, "Ive worked on this for too long to give up now!, remember my dear girl!, 'We will succeed'!" He shouted.

Elena got a chill down her spine, _Has he gone insane? _She thought, crawling backwards to the exit door.

She pulled herself out of the gustly room, but stuck her head in to see if Miyu had changed his mind, but he was still waiting, tapping at the control pannel infront of him, "Doctor Miyu its too late! their not surviving you here?!" She said, trying to keep herself from locking the doctor in.

Suddenly, a giant hand slipped under the closing metal block, and lifted it forcefully.

Sparks shot from the amyn wires ascending from the block, "Their aliiiiivvvveeee!" Miyu shouted, laughing freakishly, and at that, Elena knew he wasnt going to come out, "Im sorry..." She said, as she pulled the leaver next to the exit door, and watched Miyu be contained within the hazardess room.

As the door almost closed, someone emerged from the fumes of gas, made by the sparks, It was a man, he had long spikey orange hair, a black hooded robe with a silver zip, and very pale white/blue skin.

The door closed, and the alarm monotone spoke, "~Emergency lockdown breached, evacuate the premesis immediately~!"

Which of cause, she did.

* * *

"This is unbelievable!, How couls this happen?!" Yuffie exclaimed, gasping as she did.

"Its just how it is!, Now get over there and do something about it!" Barret shouted, trying to act encouraging.

"But! BUT!, I cant!, Hes in check!, If I move my only pawn Ill be beaten! By a cat!" Yuffie shouted, staring at her chessboard.

"**Cait smith; Would be be'er ya'know?" The cat complained.

Vincent anylised the board closely, and looked at Yuffie, He pulled two fingers at her, and she suddenly smirked.

She moved her Kngiht too the side 3 squares and foward one.

Cait used the queen to take the only pawn she had left, moving from H3 to K5, leaving an open area behind the piece.

Yuffie moved her knight foward three and right 2, having a complete L move to Cait smiths king, suddenly, He gasped, noticing the Knight wasnt in the queens path, And with his attempt to confuse the ever so confusable Yuffie, she took his king, and the game had ended!

"Hmph..." Vincent muttered, recieving a glare from Cait smith.

Yuffie got up, and handed Vincent a dollar, of which Cait smith noticed.

" Vinu'rnt ya' Sq'au'gn Pugy!" The cat cursed.

_'What the hell is that suposed to mean?' _Barret thought, as Tifa handed him a beer.

_'I think I heard Vincents name in there... then something 'bout a pig?' _Yuffie thought.

Miraculesouly, Clouds mobile rang, which was sitting on the table beside the chessboard.

"Ill bring it up to him..." Tifa murmmered, grabbing it and rushing up stairs swiftly.

She opened the door to the bedroom, and noticed cloud was sleeping, so she placed the mobile on the bedside table, and left the room.  
_'Im just glad hes finally able to sleep...' _Tifa thought.

* * *

The phone stopped ringing, and beeped, as the message started playing, "Cloud, it Rofus here, I know, its been a while, but I have matter to discuss with you, pelase, when you get the time, meet me by the healin lodge..." ~BEEP!~ The message was saved.

* * *

"So Docotor Miyu just lost it then'n there?" Reno asked, leaning on his small crappy apartment couch.

Elena nodded, "He just left himself behind..."

"And the beast?" Rude added.

Elena stayed quiet, as the door slid open, and Tsung walked in, "So we'll look foward to meeting with you... Goodbye" He snapped his mobile shut, and took his glasses off, "Sieth has cra-" Tsung found himself stepping on a pile of crackers, and shot a glare at Reno.

"What?, its been a tough week Yo..."

"Sieth, the entire orginization has dissapeard" He ended his sentence.

"Even Nia?" Elena asked, worrying statised.

Tsung nodded, "Even Nia..."

* * *

"Oh?, your leaving now?" Tifa asked, taking a bite of her apple.

"Mm..." Cloud mummered, as he nodded.

"Why?"

"Just... stuff on..." He mumbled, as he opened the door... the closed it behind him.

* * *

**Review now!**

**Right now!**

**Roar!**

**- -".... **


End file.
